1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting equipment and, in particular, to a positioning structure of an electrical element of a light emitting diode (LED) lamp such as a street lamp or other large LED lamps.
2. Related Art
Since a light emitting diode (LED) has advantages such as high luminance, power-saving, and a long life span, it has been widely used in electronic devices or lamp lighting. In order to increase an illumination scope and luminance of the LED, usually plural LEDs are used to constitute an LED lamp set which has been used to replace a conventional large lamp of a bulb and etc., which is for example a street lamp.
In the case of using the LED as a light source of a street lamp or other lamps, there are maintenance or replacement requirements for components/parts in the LED. However, the electrical components, such as a power supply or a transformer hidden inside a streetlamp or other lamps, usually have to be assembled by screws or other troublesome methods, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance or replacement and difficulty in fast maintenance and replacement.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the preset invention is accomplished.